


Пьяное солнце

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: В расположении — очередной «почтовый» день, и Джон торопится одним из первых получить весточку из дому.





	Пьяное солнце

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Incest 2016.   
> 2\. Название фика взято из песни Alekseev «Пьяное солнце».  
> 3\. Написано по заявке с инсайда - http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p206683036.htm#700980910  
> 4\. Пре-канон.

Жаркое афганское солнце палит нещадно, заставляя штабной градусник практически плавиться под своими раскаленными лучами. Военные, находящиеся в расположении, изнывают от жары и безделья: новые распоряжения от командования не поступают сюда уже несколько дней. Джон Уотсон, выслушав очередную жалобу на головокружение от молодого щупленького солдата, обреченно диагностирует еще один тепловой удар. Сержант Уилкинс — четвертый только за сегодняшний день. Введя бойцу достаточное количество охлажденного физраствора внутривенно, Джон настаивает на недолгой госпитализации. После небольшой и беззлобной перепалки Уилкинс отправляется в лазарет, а Джон, убежденный в том, что пациент больше не пострадает от высокой температуры, ненадолго покидает рабочее место.   
  
Солнце действительно безжалостное: пока Джон добирается до общей казармы, футболка цвета хаки противно намокает и прилипает к спине. Но Джон не обращает внимания на подобные мелочи, мысленно находясь очень и очень далеко от Афганистана, плутая вечно заплаканными дождем закоулками родного Туманного Альбиона. Сегодня в расположении – очередной «почтовый» день, и Джон торопится одним из первых добраться до кабинета дежурного в надежде получить весточку из дому.   
  
Имя Джона выведено в графе адресата на нескольких пожелтевших конвертиках. Расписавшись в журнале о получении почты, Джон салютует сослуживцу и старается как можно быстрее покинуть казарму. Вскрывать полученные письма в общей комнате отдыха Джону не особо хочется, а потому он не находит варианта лучше, чем вернуться к себе в кабинет и спрятаться там от всего мира хотя бы на полчаса.   
  
Рассортировав конверты в зависимости от нежелания знакомиться с их содержимым, первым в руки Джон берет письмо, на котором значится домашний адрес. Мама пишет от лица обоих родителей: привычно справляется о здоровье Джона, сроках окончания службы и дате возвращения в Англию. Еще она описывает парочку совершенно глупых происшествий, связанных с их вечно брюзжащими соседями. Джон пару раз криво ухмыляется маминой рваной манере повествования, покачивает головой, наткнувшись на фразу «Ты даже не представляешь, как у нас в последнее время жарко», и, в конце концов, спокойно выдыхает, откладывая сложенный пополам листок. Мама, кажется, окончательно смирилась с тем, что он выбрал для себя непростой путь военврача, и перестала его упрекать даже между строк. Для миссис Уотсон это — большой подвиг, и Джон очень ценит внимание родителей, расставание с которыми восемь месяцев назад было безумно тяжелым и суматошным. Восемь месяцев назад, подумать только!..  
  
Второе письмо Джону прислал давний знакомый, Майк Стэмфорд. Они познакомились в Бартсе, где несколько лет учились и проходили практику рука об руку. Майк был непоседливым и вечно затевающим какие-то гениальные проекты парнем, Джону нравилось с ним общаться. Вот только он не помнит, чтобы сообщал Майку о своем отъезде в Афганистан. Распечатывая письмо, он всё еще недоумевает: зачем старине Стэмфорду писать старому другу, да еще и в такую даль? Но ничего сверхъестественного Майк в своем послании не сообщает — делится тем, что среди однокурсников прознали о его назначении, расспрашивает по врачебной привычке о самочувствии, рассказывает о том, что его жена Мередит наконец-то забеременела вторым ребенком, брат нашел новую работу, а кузина Маргарет… Черт! Джон Уотсон считает себя неплохим другом, но сейчас он не настроен на милые воспоминания о студенческой молодости и не готов переваривать новости о всех знакомых и родственниках Майка. Именно потому, прочитав письмо наполовину, он запихивает его обратно в конверт, оставляя до лучших времен.   
  
Последнее и самое важное послание Джон не решается открыть еще добрых пятнадцать минут. Хвала или проклятие небесам, но Джона так никто и не беспокоит в послеобеденное время, а потому руки сами тянутся за подписанным кривоватым почерком конвертом. Гарри. Таки выпытала у родителей адрес, невозможная. И вроде бы знает, что Джон не ответит ей, а все равно написала. Пальцы быстро разрывают дешевую бумагу, извлекая на свет небольшую открытку. На глянцевой стороне изображен старенький плюшевый мишка в военной фуражке: глаза-пуговицы давно утратили свой блеск, даже вспышка фотоаппарата не смогла их «оживить», левая лапа безвольно свисает со стола, и потому кажется, что игрушка вот-вот свалится на пол. Безрадостная какая-то открытка, думается Джону, но, впрочем, чего еще можно ожидать от Гарриет?   
  
_«Мой милый Хэм!»_  
  
Джон тяжело вздыхает и на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза ладонью. Гарри прекрасно помнит, что всегда была и останется единственным человеком, которому позволено безнаказанно называть его вторым именем. Да еще и с дурацкими сокращениями. Но, впрочем, Джон никогда не задумывается о том, почему только на Гарри ему не хочется топать ногами и кричать от недовольства. Лишь она может произносить это нелепое «Хэмиш» с таким придыханием, что сердце начинает колотиться, словно бешенное, а в горле безбожно пересыхает. Как подросток, господи… Джон сильнее жмурится, отмахиваясь от призраков беззаботной юности, и все же находит в себе силы читать дальше.   
  
_«Мне прекрасно известно, что ты не будешь в восторге от моего письма, но находиться в постоянном радиомолчании больше не могу. Каждый раз, когда родители спрашивают, знаю ли я, как твои дела, мне приходится улыбаться и врать им в глаза, говорить, что все нормально, что тебя не ранили, что ты занимаешься любимым — лечишь людей — и очень важным — спасаешь этот дурацкий мир — делами. Мне каждый раз дурно от одной мысли, что когда-то я могу не совпасть с твоей правдой, той, которую сообщаешь им ты, мой маленький мишка в военной форме…»_  
  
Джон чувствует, как где-то глубоко внутри зарождается настоящий смерч, в котором не на жизнь, а на смерть сходятся множество эмоций — раздражение, злость, обида, непонимание и… такая глупая и несвоевременная нежность. Гарриет, сколько он себя помнит, всегда умела подобрать нужные слова, чтобы заставить говорить правду, думать правду, чувствовать её, в конце концов! Она любит быть откровенной и никогда не кривит душою. Даже в моменты, когда следовало бы промолчать, ведь честность ударяет слишком хлестко, Гарри говорит.   
  
Джон невидящим взглядом сверлит открытку, испещренную мелким почерком, знакомым ему с раннего детства. Ему не хочется вспоминать тот злосчастный день, когда искренность Гарри сыграла с ними плохую шутку, а он сам… Просто взял и сбежал. Практически на другой конец света. Лишь бы только не поддаться искушению.   
  
_«Представляю, как ты злишься сейчас на это обращение, но как иначе я могу назвать своего любимого младшего брата? х) Джон… Я очень по тебе скучаю. Возвращайся домой поскорее. Живой и невредимый. Это важно для меня, поверь»._  
  
Запуская пальцы в уже чуть отросшие волосы, Джон еще раз перечитывает последнее предложение и чувствует, как сердце стремительно падает куда-то в пятки. Восемь месяцев назад он, словно поджавшая хвост поколоченная собака, убежал от сбивчивых, но крайне ясных объяснений Гарри. Он отказался от ответственности, которую был готов целиком и полностью переложить на хрупкие плечи сестры. Джону никогда не забыть болезненной улыбки Гарриет в день, когда он уезжал на военбазу. Блестящие, словно бриллианты невиданной редкости, слезы на ресницах и лихорадочный шепот, которого он не слышит, но явственно ощущает… «Останься. Прости. Прости. Ты не должен…»  
  
 _«Я познакомилась с очень хорошей девушкой, её зовут Клара. Как бы это странно не звучало, но мы с ней подходим друг другу. Ты наверняка удивлен, но я наконец-то определилась в своих предпочтениях. Они изначально были неправильными, но… зато больше любимому человеку я страданий не причиню»._  
  
Когда-то Джону растолковывали товарищи, что подтекст в любом деле — весьма сложная, но постоянно присутствующая вещь. Задумчиво проводя пальцами по чернильным закорючкам, Джон понимает: никто, кроме него и Гарри, больше неспособен увидеть в этом письме что-то большее, нежели обычные родственные разговоры. Но он снова и снова видит между строчек то, как Гарри, пробравшись к нему в комнату поздней ночью, сидит на краешке кровати, поджав под себя ноги, словно маленькая девочка, и говорит куда-то в пустоту о… любви. Любви запретной, но такой желанной. Любви глупой девицы к своему милому младшему брату, который так нравится всем девушкам по соседству. Воспоминания каким-то непостижимым образом царапают черепную коробку изнутри, и, чтобы не сойти с ума, Джон решает наконец-то закончить с чтением письма.   
  
_«Ответа я от тебя не жду, мой милый мишка. Но зато каждую секунду ожидаю твоего приезда. Я знаю, ты не бросишь свою Гарриет. И приедешь. Приедешь, чтобы обнять – так крепко, как можешь только ты, и сказать, что ни капельки не сердишься.  
Приезжай. Я жду.   
Твоя Гарри»._  
  
Джон на автомате потирает начинающий гудеть висок, аккуратно складывает все письма в ящик стола и понимает, что не может не ответить на попытку Гарриет наладить контакт. Он до сих пор верит, что они оба переживут эти дурацкие чувства друг к другу, бушующие внутри, а для этого пора начать снова возводить мосты. Джон вытаскивает из идеально ровной стопки бумаги чистый листок, на несколько мгновений застывает перед ним, а после, с ощущением, будто идет в бой, стискивает ручку и черкает пару простых предложений:   
  
_«Милая Гарри, вопреки твоим предсказаниям, я рад твоему письму. Тоже по тебе очень соскучился. Обещаю вырваться в отпуск в ближайшее время. Надеюсь, что обязательно свидимся. Твой Хэмиш»._  
  
Заклеивая конверт и выводя на нем лондонский адрес сестры, Джон чувствует, что с души будто камень свалился. Он доволен тем, что Гарриет пытается жить дальше, не зацикливаясь на… на заранее нездоровых отношениях, и даже криво улыбается своему посланию. Джон не подозревает, что с милой сердцу Гарри он увидится только через полгода и только в больничной палате.   
  
Ровно через две недели под пьянящим, удушающе жарким афганским солнцем Джон Хэмиш Уотсон будет подстрелен при исполнении задания.   
  
Отсчет начат.


End file.
